fantendofandomcom-20200222-history
Mario
Mario & Luigi: Spirit Squad is a part of the Mario & Luigi series for the Nintendo 3DS. Story Every 50 years, the Mushroom Kingdom celebrates the Spirit World, so Princess Peach hosted a festival where they open a portal to the spirit world for a short amount of time so everyone can get a glimpse of the Spirit World, in Toad Town for it. She invited the Mario Bros and E.Gadd to come. So E.Gadd came with some of his inventions and Mario and Luigi made it. During the festival Bowser came to kidnap the princess, only to be defeated by Mario. But, when the portal gets opened a large ghost named Spooksor with some other ghosts came out. They say that they are the Ghost Gang and they asked that the master needed Peach and tries to kidnap her. Spooksor sucks lots of Toads and E.Gadd's inventions into the portal. Toadsworth, Peach, E. Gadd, and the Mario Bros ran back to the castle. After talking about a plan, Mario comes out with Princess Peach (Who was Luigi in disguised) and Spooksor sucks them into the Spirit Portal. Mario gets sent to some sort of castle and looks for Luigi. Meanwhile he finds one of E.Gadd's inventions, Ghostaff, who is a flying monitor who helps him look for Luigi. They find Luigi with Spooksor in a meeting. He suddenly realised that the "princess" was Luigi and then realised that Mario was there. Spooksor gets angry and sends his ghosts to get them. Mario and Luigi managed to get out of the castle then suddenly realising that the castle was on a foggy cloud in the sky. Having no choice they jumped off and got knocked out in Spirit Town outskirts. Later the Mario bros. get revived by a pair of ghost brothers named Spectario and Ghouligi. They two ghost brothers asked why they were in the spirit world, after explaining the whole story, Mario and Luigi wondered how to get out of the spirit world. The Spectario Bros wanted to help and escorts the Mario brothers to a portal only to be attacked by King Skullar. After defeating him, Mario and Luigi was about to get back to the real world until Ghostaff asked the Spectario bros if they wanted to come. Spectario and Ghouligi explained that ghosts cannot leave through those portals and can only leave through the portal the ruler of the Mushroom Kingdom can summon. So the Mario bros went back to the real world to Peach's Castle where they meet Toadsworth who says that Peach went to Block City which was at the other side of the Mushroom Kingdom. Wondering how to get there Bowser comes saying that they can ride on his airship. Curiously they asked why he was doing this. Bowser explains that he is now trying to be good. So they rode on his airship, which later goes crazy and crash lands into a canyon. After the Mario bros get out of the canyon they go to Block City only to find Bowser trying to kidnap the princess, so they defeat Bowser and tie lock him in a cage. Broque Monsieur who is now the mayor of Block City says that the city is getting attacked by the Block Bandits' whose hideout is in Block Woods, so Mario and Luigi went to Block Woods and destroyed the leader of the Block Bandits. But when came back Spooksor who was wearing a magic chain, which can make any ghost come out of the Spirit World was back to take Peach into the Spirit World. Bowser says to give her back, but Spooksor persuades Bowser to join them and Bowser agrees and takes his Koopa Troop to the Spirit World. Gameplay The gameplay and battle system is just like any other Mario & Luigi, game except you can go to the Spirit World. Spectario and Ghouligi can only come with Mario in the Spirit World, until later in the game. The real world and the spirit world are the same just different layouts. And also later Spectario and Ghouligi can travel into paintings and artwork on walls where they travel in 2D like Bowser's Body and the Dream World. Mario and Luigi can react the painting by hammering, spin jumping, firebranding, and thunderhanding, etc. Characters Playable: *Mario *Luigi *Spectario *Ghouligi Other: *Spooksor: The 2nd main antagonist *Fawful's Ghost: The true main villan *Bowser *Kooplings *Broque Monsieur *Block People *Toadsworth *Princess Peach *Princess Daisy *Toads *Beanish *Ghostees *Wispos *Ghostaff: The main help of the game *Toadbert *Toadiko Category:Mario (series) Category:Mario & Luigi Games Category:Ghosts Category:Role-Playing Games Category:Games Category:Fan Games Category:Mario & Luigi (series) Category:Mario Games Category:Sequels Category:Nintendo 3DS Games